The Coming Storm
by RagingContent
Summary: Four Clans-AuroraClan, FireClan, SeaClan, and CloudClan, live in a densely wooded area. Recently, there have been stirrings of trouble among the Clans-trouble that could turn into war. A prophecy says four young cats, one from each of the Clans, will save them from joining StarClan from an injust war.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hello! This is the prologue of my new FanFiction. Hoping to at least get it out there before my very, very short attention span switches... Enjoy! =D **

"Hey, Shimmerfrost!"

The medicine cat rolled over as she heard someone calling her. She sat up and yawned sleepily, blinking against the slanting dawn light.

"Shimmerfrost?" The voice repeated, and someone poked their head into the medicine den. "Are you here?"

"Yes, I am." Shimmerfrost said, recognizing Dovefeather. The queen had kitted the night before. "What's wrong, Dovefeather?"

"I think there's something wrong with Skywillow's one kit, Bluekit. It's been a half moon since Skywillow kitted, and Bluekit still hasn't opened her eyes."

"Okay, I'll come." The gray-silver medicine cat stepped out of her nest shakily, exiting her den. Dovefeather was waiting for her. When she saw Shimmerfrost, she turned and headed toward the nursery.

Shimmerfrost padded after her, and entered the nursery behind Dovefeather. Breezesong, the third queen in the nursery, was scolding her kits for getting in trouble again, her two kits twitching nervously. Skywillow's other two kits, Hailkit and Mintkit, were rolling around, wrestling each other. Dovefeather curled up around her three kits.

Shimmerfrost padded to Skywillow's nest, and the white queen looked up at her. She was curled up around a tiny blue-gray she-kit.

"Can I see Bluekit?" The medicine cat asked. Skywillow nodded, and nudged Bluekit out of the nest.

Examining the kit more closely, Shimmerfrost could see that there were white and black markings on the she-kit, and she looked like her father, Stormwhisker. The medicine cat meowed, "There's nothing wrong with the kit. She's just taking a while in opening her eyes."

"Really?" Skywillow asked hopefully. "Then Bluekit's perfectly healthy?"

"Yes, she is-" Shimmerfrost broke off with a gasp as the kit's eyes opened, still blue with her youth. She was small but tottered carefully to her paws.

Skywillow purred and licked Bluekit's head. "Welcome to AuroraClan, Bluekit."

* * *

**_Allegiances_**

**_AuroraClan_**

**Leader: **Echostar-A slender silver tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Flickerlight-A long-legged dark silver tom with long, ragged fur and yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Shimmerfrost-A small silvery-gray she-cat with long fur and pale amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Warriors**

Stonetail-A broad-shouldered, sleek, muscular gray tabby tom with green eyes and a white muzzle.

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Sweetflower-A slender, short-furred, sleek pale silver and white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Lightsong-A slender silver she-cat with white dapples and green eyes.

_Apprentice: Softpaw_

Stormwhisker-A large, broad-shouldered, dark blue-gray tom with bright green eyes and a bushy tail.

_Apprentice: Mistypaw_

Flintwhisker-A broad-shouldered black tom with pale whiskers and yellow eyes.

Whitefoot-A long-legged pure white tom with yellowish-green eyes, short fur, and large paws.

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

Frostlight-A small, slender, short-furred, sleek icy white she-cat with dark blue eyes and silver-tipped ears.

Prickletail-A broad-shouldered, muscular, ragged-furred, dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Wildwhisker-A large, broad-shouldered, well-muscled but lean, sleek mottled dark silver tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

Darkclaw-A huge dark silver tom with a white chest and dark blue eyes.

Songbreeze-A slender, long-legged, silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Duskstorm-A large, broad-shouldered, long-furred, sleek dark silver tabby she-cat with white socks and pale blue eyes.

Daisypetal-A tiny, short-furred, sleek pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Ivypaw_

Shrewtail-A dappled gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes and a long tail.

**Apprentices**

Softpaw-A tiny, short-legged, very fluffy, sleek pale silver she-cat with white paws, amber eyes, and long, soft fur.

Mistypaw-A slender, short-furred, sleek gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a short tail.

Silverpaw-A small, slender, sleek silver and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a long, feathery tail.

Ivypaw-A large, broad-shouldered, muscular, ragged-furred, dark silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Graypaw-A large, muscular gray tom with white markings along his back and dark amber eyes.

Ashpaw-A lithe, long-legged dark gray tom with a white chest, a bushy white-tipped tail, and dark green eyes.

**Queens**

Breezesong-A broad-shouldered, dappled dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, ragged fur, and white paws. Mother of Flickerlight's kits: Minnowkit and Rainkit.

Skywillow-A small, slender, short-furred, sleek icy white she-cat with silver points and blue eyes. Mother of Stormwhisker's kits: Bluekit, Hailkit and Mintkit.

Dovefeather-A long-legged, long-furred, sleek silvery gray she-cat with olive green eyes and a long tail. Mother of Wildwhisker's kits: Snowkit, Palekit and Icekit.

**Kits**

Minnowkit-A tiny dappled gray tom with ragged fur and amber eyes.

Rainkit-A long-legged, broad-shouldered, dark silver she-cat with ragged fur and pale yellow eyes.

Bluekit-A long-legged, muscular but sleek, dark blue-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes, white paws, a bushy white-tipped tail, and bright green eyes.

Hailkit-A broad-shouldered, pale blue-gray tom with darker patches and pale amber eyes.

Mintkit-A small white she-cat with faint blue-gray patches and blue eyes.

Snowkit-A long-legged, pure white tom with green eyes and long fur.

Palekit-A large, broad-shouldered, pale gray tom with dark flecks and olive green eyes.

Icekit-A slender, short-furred, sleek silver and white she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**Elders**

Lakewater-A frail, elderly, short-furred, sleek pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Smalltalon-A small, broad-shouldered, sleek gray tom with forest-green eyes, a white underbelly, and white socks.

_**FireClan**_

**Leader: **Foxstar-A ginger tom with emerald-green eyes.

**Deputy: **Dawnfeather-A dappled golden she-cat with bright green eyes.

_Apprentice: Berrypaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Emberleaf-A ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Hawkfire-A russet tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Goldenpaw_

Gingerstripe-A white she-cat with a thick ginger stripe from her nose, down her back to her tail.

Spottedflame-A tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Lilypaw_

Suncloud-A dappled golden tom with bright amber eyes.

Poppywhisker-A red tabby she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, and green eyes.

_Apprentice: Onepaw_

Swiftclaw-A muscular golden tabby tom with white socks and blue eyes.

Leafblaze-A dappled golden tom with a darker-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Redfeather-A ginger tom with white flecks, a feathery tail, and pale green eyes.

_Apprentice: Cloverpaw_

Sandflower-A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Ambersplash-A pale golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Runningheart-A red tom with green eyes.

Leopardfire-A leopard-spotted tom with green eyes.

Petalwhisker-A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Flowerpetal-A ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Berrypaw-A ginger and white she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Cloverpaw-A gold and white she-cat with green eyes.

Goldenpaw-A gold tabby tom with amber eyes.

Onepaw-A pale ginger tom with a thick darker stripe going up his back.

Lilypaw-A ginger she-cat with darker dapples and green eyes.

**Queens**

Leafsplash-A pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Redfeather's kits; Redkit, Cherrykit and Applekit.

Lemonbreeze-A gold she-cat with distinctive white markings and blue eyes. Mother of Swiftclaw's kits; Honeykit and Meadowkit.

**Kits**

Redkit-A red tom with white flecks and green eyes.

Cherrykit-A red tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Applekit-A red dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Honeykit-A golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Meadowkit-A gold-dappled tom with amber eyes.

**Elders**

Sedgetail-A russet tom with a long tail and green eyes.

Wildpoppy-A red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Brackenclaw-A gold tom with amber eyes.

_**SeaClan**_

**Leader: **Aspenstar-An elderly, pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Tigerlily-A dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Laurelleaf-A pretty brown-dappled she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Tinylight_

**Warriors**

Birchfire-A dark brown tom with white splotches and amber eyes.

Mothwhisker-A golden-brown she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Owlpaw_

Hollowsong-A brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Mouseclaw-A pale brown, almost sandy-colored tom with amber eyes.

Tuliptail-A pale brown dappled she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Maplestripe-A russet-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Brownfoot-A dark brown tom with one lighter foot and yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Palepaw_

Mallowflower-A pale brown she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Larchpaw_

Dogfur-A pale brown, almost sandy-colored, tom with dark amber eyes.

Fuzzytail-A dark brown tom with a fuzzy tail and green eyes.

Pinefur-A dark brown, spiky-furred tom with green eyes.

Harefoot-A pale brown tom with big ears and dark green eyes.

Falconwing-A mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

Fernpaw-A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Larchpaw-A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Owlpaw-A mottled brown tom with a darker mask and yellow eyes.

Palepaw-A dark brown she-cat with green eyes and a strikingly pale nose.

Tinypaw-A pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Mousepaw-An undersized brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

Blossomheart-A pale brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Mouseclaw's kits; Heatherkit, Chipkit and Dustkit.

Darkfeather-A dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Maplestripe's kits; Hazelkit and Oakkit.

**Kits**

Heatherkit-A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Chipkit-A sandy brown tom with amber eyes, and born with half of his tail.

Dustkit-A dusty, pale brown tom with amber eyes.

Hazelkit-A dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Oakkit-A russet she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Elders**

Rocksong-A dark brown mottled tom with yellow eyes.

Cocoamist-A brown dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Littlefang-A pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_**CloudClan**_

**Leader: **Nightstar-A black tom with green eyes.

**Deputy:** Shadowclaw-A jet-black tom with luminous yellow-green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Blackfrost-A black tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Darkwillow-A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Ripplecloud-A black she-cat with lighter tabby stripes and green eyes.

_Apprentice: Smokepaw_

Magpiewing-A black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Tigertail-A dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

Pebblestrike-A gray tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Squirrelpaw_

Shadefire-A dark gray tom with green eyes.

Dappleshadow-A gray-dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Sorrelfur-A black she-cat with light gray flecks and yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Beetlewing-A jet-black tom with amber eyes.

Crowflight-A smoky black tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Hollypaw_

Tinyclaw-A gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Flintfur-A dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Squirrelpaw-A dark gray mottled tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail.

Hollypaw-A jet-black she-cat with green eyes.

Ravenpaw-A black tom with a white dash on his chest and icy blue eyes.

Moonpaw-A black tom with a few white spots and amber eyes.

Smokepaw-A smoky black tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens**

Paleshadow-A pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Shadowclaw's kits; Brindlekit, Sagekit and Spiderkit.

Cinderstorm-A gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Beetlewing's kits; Willowkit, Blackkit and Duskkit.

Pineblaze-A dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Tigertail's kit, Crookedkit.

**Kits**

Brindlekit-A black tom with amber eyes.

Spiderkit-A pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Sagekit-A pale gray she-cat with green-yellow eyes.

Duskkit

Willowkit

Blackkit

Crookedkit

**Elder**

Molepelt


	2. Chapter 1-We're Not Kits Forever

**Sorry if my chapters are a little short, but this is my first fanfiction. Hopefully, as I go farther into the story, my writing'll get longer and more detailed. **

**Also, as a note, I'm going to be changing my point of view each chapter. ~Blue**

* * *

"Skywillow!"

Mintkit woke up to a mew. Blinking sleepily, she looked up and saw Hailkit.

Skywillow, who had been sleeping as well, turned to Hailkit. "What's the matter, dear?"

"I wanna go play outside!" Hailkit squeaked. In his excitement, he jumped on Bluekit, who had been standing beside him. The dark blue tabby purred and rolled over, pushing him off.

Skywillow purred. "That sounds like a great idea. You three are getting too big to play in the nursery." Mintkit, sitting up, realized it was true-Hailkit was so big, it seemed like he took up the whole nursery. And Bluekit wasn't much smaller than him. "Just don't bother anyone if they're sleeping, okay?"

"Yay!" Bluekit mewed. "Come on, Mintkit, let's go play!" She ran outside, Hailkit behind her. Mintkit hauled herself to her feet and followed her littermates into the clearing. She could see some cats around, but they were all busy.

Bluekit turned to Hailkit. "You be an invading CloudClan cat, and we'll try to stop you!" She dropped into a crouch.

Hailkit whined, "But why am I the invading cat?"

"You're big, like mama says CloudClan cats are." Bluekit meowed. "Come on, Hailkit, it's good battle practice for when we're apprentices!"

"But it'll be three moons until we're apprentices!" Mintkit butted in. "Why can't we go listen to the elders?"

"The _elders?_" Hailkit sounded surprised. "Why do you want to go listen to them when we can playfight?"

"Um, well..." Mintkit didn't know.

Hailkit growled. "Right! There _isn't_ a reason!" He slid out his claws.

"_Hailkit!_" All three kits looked up to see Stonetail standing above them.

Hailkit hung his head and sheathed his claws, ashamed. Bluekit and Mintkit stepped back, terrified.

Stonetail was glowering at Hailkit. "Why did you have your claws out, in camp?"

Hailkit whined, "Mintkit had an idea, and I thought it was bad. I was only arguing, and I got frustrated."

Stonetail turned to Mintkit. "What was your idea?"

"Well," Mintkit said, flinching under Stonetail's green gaze, "I only wanted to go see the elders, instead of playfighting."

"Why would you get angry at that?" Skywillow had come up behind them.

"Because I thought playfighting would be better. I'm sorry, Skywillow. I really wouldn't have hurt Mintkit."

Skywillow nodded. "But even with that, why don't you take a time-out while Bluekit and Mintkit go see the elders?" She nodded for them to go.

Mintkit padded away gratefully, shaking. She had truly believed Hailkit would hurt her. She padded to the elders den and sniffed inside, calling, "Lakewater? Are you here?"

A hoarse mew answered, "Come in, Mintkit. Are you with your littermates?" Lakewater stretched, her pale gray fur rippling in the half-light of the den.

"I'm here!" Bluekit meowed. "Hailkit's in trouble with Skywillow again, so he's at the nursery."

Lakewater sat down again, looking at the she-kits. "Hailkit got in trouble again-" She looked up as another kit jumped into the nursery, followed by two more. It was Dovefeather's kits; Palekit, Icekit and Snowkit.

Snowkit padded up to Lakewater excitedly. "Can we hear a story, too?"

Smalltalon stood up, behind Lakewater. He meowed, "I need to go see Shimmerfrost, I'll be right back." He padded to the entrance to the den, but stopped and meowed to Lakewater, "Good luck with the kits." He purred and left.

* * *

"All cats old enough to climb a tree gather to hear my words!" Mintkit peeked out of the nursery as Echostar yowled from the Rockpile, summoning the Clan.

She looked up at Skywillow. "What's happening?"

Skywillow looked down at her. "Echostar is gathering the Clan together. Would you like to watch?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Bluekit squeaked, jumping up in the air.

Skywillow purred in amusement, but meowed, "So come sit with me beside the nursery, and most of all, _stay quiet._" She glanced at them.

"Of course, we'll be quiet, Skywillow." Hailkit said, his dark patches gleaming in the half-light of the nursery.

Bluekit nodded in agreement, her bright green eyes shining. Skywillow led them out into the clearing, where most of the Clan had gathered. As Mintkit sat down, she could see Dovefeather and her kits sitting nearby. Shimmerfrost and Silverpaw watched from the medicine den, while Stonetail and Graypaw padded into camp from the training clearing. Softpaw and Ashpaw poked their heads out of the elders' den, where they were changing the elders' bedding.

Echostar looked down at the cats gathered below her. "I have gathered all cats here because it is time for one of my favorite duties. Breezesong's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become warriors. Minnowkit, Rainkit, step forward."

Rainkit stepped forward confidently, her brother a few steps behind. Echostar looked down at the Clan. "Wildwhisker, you are a cat known for your skill and courage. You were a good mentor to Duskstorm, and I trust that you will do the same for Rainpaw." The silver warrior padded over to Rainpaw and touched noses with her.

Echostar turned to Minnowkit. "Minnowkit, from now on you are known as Minnowpaw, and your mentor shall be Flintwhisker. Flintwhisker, you are a cat of rare focus and hunting skill, and I trust that you shall make Minnowpaw a fine warrior." Flintwhisker padded over to Minnowpaw and touched noses with the anxious apprentice.

"Minnowpaw! Rainpaw! Minnowpaw! Rainpaw!" The Clan cheered.

Echostar bowed her head and jumped off the Rockpile, padding over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbing a squirrel.

Hailkit turned to Bluekit. "We're next! We'll be the next ones to get our apprentice names!"

Bluekit nodded, and turned to Mintkit. "Wanna play with us? We're finally gonna play like we wanted to earlier!"

Mintkit shook her head. "I'm tired." She turned to head back into the den, but Hailkit jumped in front of her. She meowed, "What?"

Hailkit growled. "Why do you never want to play with me?"

"I would play with you!" Mintkit meowed, then yawned, "But I need some sleep!"

Hailkit looked hurt. "You'd rather sleep than play with us?" He growled, "Fine! I'll play with Bluekit!"

He stepped out of the way. As Mintkit padded past him, he cuffed her over the ear, growling, then he turned back to Bluekit. "Come on, let's play! I'll be CloudClan!"

Mintkit looked back at her brother, tearing up slightly from Hailkit hitting her. _Why did he hurt me? I haven't done anything wrong!_

* * *

**Please leave a review if you like it. ~Blue**


	3. Chapter 2-Full Moon

**Review, please, if anyone sees this?**

* * *

Bluekit padded around camp. Mintkit bounded beside her, scared of being alone. "Hey, Bluekit, can we go play with Dovefeather's kits?" The three other kits were playing at the edge of the clearing.

Bluekit nodded. "Let's go!" She ran over, feeling Mintkit beside her.

Snowkit looked up as Bluekit and Mintkit came closer. "Hey, guys-Oof!" He fell over as Icekit pounced on him, purring mischievously. He shook Icekit off and stood up again. "Do you guys wanna play? We could use more cats to play with!"

"Well." All five kits looked up at Mistypaw and Rainpaw, who were carrying moss from the forest. "Don't play right in front of the elders' den!" Mistypaw meowed harshly. "They want us to clean out their bedding, and we can't if you're in the way!" Her tail lashing, she padded away, Rainpaw following close after her.

Palekit was watching Rainpaw and Mistypaw pad off. "No wonder they're busy..."

"What?" Snowkit bounced over to him.

Palekit turned to the others. "The Gathering's tomorrow! They're probably trying their hardest to be chosen."

Bluekit nodded slowly in agreement. Palekit was probably right. She looked up at him, expecting to see him turn up his nose because he was so smart, but he was just watching the entrance to the warriors' den rustle, and a silver head popped out.

"Daddy!" Snowkit bounded over to Wildwhisker, with Palekit and Icekit trailing close behind. Mintkit watched Palekit with interest.

Bluekit shouldered Mintkit. "Come on, let's go visit Minnowpaw!" Minnowpaw had been nice to them when he had been a kit, even though he had been three moons older than them.

Mintkit shook her head. "Nah..." She wandered off, half in a daze.

Bluekit stared after her, wondering what was going on with her.

* * *

Mintkit watched as the cats for the Gathering patrol exited the camp. Echostar and Flickerlight were in the lead, followed by Sweetflower, Flintwhisker, Frostlight, Stormwhisker, Whitefoot, and Prickletail. Shimmerfrost, Silverpaw, Ashpaw, Mistypaw were at the back.

Mintkit looked up at Skywillow, who was watching Stormwhisker leave. "Mama, when will I be able to go to a Gathering? It sounds fun!"

Skywillow looked at Mintkit, and licked one of her paws. She meowed, "You'll be an apprentice within a quarter-moon. With luck, you'll be able to go to the next Gathering."

Hailkit had bounded up behind Skywillow. "But, mom! Why can't we go _now?_"

Skywillow glanced behind her, wincing at Hailkit's disrespectful tone. "Hailkit, you know you're not allowed to leave camp before you're an apprentice. Haven't I told you that before?"

Hailkit flexed his claws furiously. "Mom-"

"I said no, Hailkit." Skywillow's tone closed the argument. "Why don't you go play with the other kits?"

Hailkit twitched his ears embarrassedly. "They don't wanna play with me. They don't like me."

Bluekit bounded up behind Hailkit. "Come on, we like you!"

Hailkit spun around. "But you never play with me! You always want to play with Mintkit and not me!"

Mintkit flinched, hurt. Skywillow meowed sternly, "It's probably because you're so bossy-look, you hurt Mintkit's feelings! Come with me, it's time for bed."

Hailkit squeaked in protest. "Mom, it's way earlier than we usually go to bed!"

"It's a stressful night. Come on." She nosed the kits in front of her, to the nursery. Mintkit sighed and curled up beside Skywillow, Bluekit following more reluctantly.

Hailkit stayed standing, in the entrance. "I have to go make dirt," He meowed. "I'll be right back."

When he was gone, Mintkit felt Skywillow sigh in relief. Mintkit looked up at her. "Mom, don't you like Hailkit?"

Skywillow looked at her, shocked. "Of course I like Hailkit! But," She said after a pause, "He's very disrespectful, to you two and other members of the Clan. I fear that he'll probably have trouble listening to his mentor when he becomes an apprentice."

"We're becoming apprentices soon, aren't we?" Bluekit asked hopefully.

"Yes, you are." Skywillow licked a tufty bit of fur on Bluekit's head. "Go to sleep, my dear. We'll talk more in the morning." She curled tighter around her two kits and fell asleep almost instantly.

Mintkit couldn't fall asleep, even when she felt Bluekit's breathing soften into sleep, so she decided to take a walk. Climbing out of the nest, careful not to disturb Skywillow or Bluekit, she exited the nursery and went into the clearing.

She sat down, enjoying the brisk newleaf night air that entered her lungs. Basking in the moonlight and relishing the cool breeze, she looked around camp. Most cats were asleep, but Stonetail was on guard on the entrance.

As Mintkit looked around, she could see a small tail vanish into the brambles on the opposite side of camp from where she was, out of sight of Stonetail. Deciding to investigate, she ran across camp, hoping Stonetail wouldn't notice her. She ran headlong into the brambles and bit down softly on the tail, hoping to stop the cat.

Hailkit turned to hiss at her. "What are you doing?"

"A better question is, what are _you_ doing?" Mintkit shot back uncharacteristically. "You should be in the den, not-oh, StarClan, you were sneaking out of camp, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was!" Hailkit snarled. Then he pricked his ears, suddenly cheerful, and asked Mintkit, "Hey, do you want to come with me?"

Mintkit wanted to refuse outright, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Where are you going?"

"The Gathering!" He squeaked, bouncing excitedly. "I wanna see the cats from all the Clans-great warriors like Shadowclaw, Dawnfeather, and Mouseclaw!"

Mintkit felt anger surge through her, but said calmly, "You're not going to the Gathering, Hailkit!"

Hailkit dropped into a crouch, snarling. "Who are you to stop me!"

"Your sister-" She gasped as Hailkit tackled her, launching her back into the clearing. She could feel claw-scratches on her pelt and squealed.

She could hear pawsteps coming toward her, and Hailkit jumped off of her, heading toward the nursery, but a voice stopped him.

"Hailkit, _what did you do?_" It was Stonetail, his voice cracking from fear. He grabbed Mintkit gently by the scruff.

Hailkit just hung his head, but Mintkit could see something, something dark in his eyes.

"Wha?" Came the drowsy reply. "Stonetail, what do you need?"

"Mintkit's injured, and both Shimmerfrost and Silverpaw are at the Gathering." Stonetail said, fighting to keep the panic out of his meow. "You know a few of the herbs from helping them. Can you help Mintkit?"

"Of course I can." She came out of the den, grabbing Mintkit by the scruff and starting toward the medicine den. "What happened to her?"

Stonetail glancecd at Hailkit, making sure he was still behind him. "Apparently, Hailkit attacked Mintkit, claws unsheathed!"

"_What?_" Daisypetal stopped to glance back at Hailkit. "Hailkit, I'll have to have a word with Echostar-you can't do something like this and go unpunished!" Seething, she wheeled around and ran to the medicine den, dropping Mintkit in one of the nests and rushing to grab herbs.

Hailkit crouched down to look Mintkit in the eye. "I hate you!" He whispered. "You ruined my chance to go to the Gathering! I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

**Hailkit's a bad apple, isn't he?**

**Don't worry, our kit trio will become apprentices next chapter. Review, and stay tuned~**

**-Blue**


End file.
